Titan: A New Home
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Ben Tennyson has been injured in a fatal crash on his way to a distant planet but is taken in by a recluse titan.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Life as a hero has its rewards...and its troubles. When we were kids, we tread for action and adventure. I mean hell, when I was 10, all I did was dream of adventure...an escape from the real world. Looks like I got my wish all those years ago. No one told me that being a hero would be difficult or trivial. All that I was advertised on TV were these falsifying images of superheroes. Meta-humans who would do pose or the camera, letting the light shine on their sparkly white teeth flexing their muscles for the children to scream their name while politicians give them the key to the city.

When I was kid, I learned quick. Quicker than anyone would have imagined growing up. I had an alien watch that allowed me to transform into any alien hero I wanted. It was a cool gadget I had, but it had a price - my life. It wasn't everyday you see a 10 year old kid walking around with a numberless watch. Using it to foil my enemies plans for something trivial. It became more like a chore than anything...but it was a great chore, an amazing chore that I so embraced. I loved every moment of it.

Now that I'm older, I face far more villains that I had faced in the past. Villains more passionate. More ferocious. More vicious. All these challenges I had to face was unprecedented. It was nothing I ever had to face before.

But this? This here was beyond my control. One minute I was fighting with my team against this robot, and then the next, I'm nowhere. I slowly got up, barely on my knees seeing the dust swallow me up. The aircraft I piloted was in the middle of the sea, sinking to the depths of the oceans's heart. The pain I felt the moment I woke up screamed. The sleeping giant in the middle of my chest, the hot metal beam had pierced through my chest. Just thinking about it engrossed me in pain. I wheezed and spat out the fluids of blood that once circulated in my system. I thought that I was going to die that night...until I was saved by some stranger. I didn't know who it was, all I knew was that after discovering my injuries, my eyes grew heavy, slowly closing together, glued shut. Alas, that was the last thing I remembered before I was dragged away from the wreckage somehow.

I woke up one morning in a nice, comfy bed. The room itself was filled with exercise equipment, and weapons. It was not all that big though which was funny in some way. The weapons however were all bird like. Like I can't explain it through and through. It was all bird-like.

Damn, even after what happened my neck was aching like a mug. Speaking of pain, I looked down and I noticed that the beam I had on my stomach was gone! I lifted up my shirt and saw that there were stitches cutting across my abdomen. That's strange. Was I in some sort of hospital...or was in a hospital?

"Where am I?" I asked. I tuned in on my Omnitrix to get a better view on my location. And to be honest, I have not have the slightest clue on where I was. Not even the watch knows.

"Location: Unknown," it said.

"Great," I said, "Call Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Kevin."

"Negative...callers all unresponsive. Do you wish to contact Primus?" it asked. What? Gwen, Kevin, and Grandpa are not around this vicinity...or anywhere? That's very strange. I wonder how I got here or the most important question...where exactly I was. This room was unlike no other room I ever saw. Either it could be Kevin's room or someone else entirely. I wasn't sure. Right next to me was a hot cup of herbal tea sitting right by the bed. It was warm and such, and I did feel a bit thirsty.

I got out of bed, took my jacket from the end of the mattress and walked out, exploring my environment to see I could get a reading on my location. So far nothing, just more halls.

"Hello?" my voice echoed in the empty halls, "Hello?" my voice echoed in the dark, empty hallways. I operated my Omnitrix, letting it glow a emerald-green hue leading me through the darkness. It was eerie and quiet. No sound crept through my ears but the echo of what was once there. I passed through several rooms at the next hall, however this room happened to be the residence of a person named "Starfire". The door was all the way open, so I got a clear view on what the room actually look like. If I would have turned on the lights, I would have swear that my eyes would have drowned in a pink ocean. The room was decorated to that of a teenage girl...a typical teenaged girl. I closed the door and continued my way forward. After that there were no rooms left except go to the next hall.

The building was vast and endless. It was like walking around a maze. A maze I say. I was lost in this concrete jungle. Then I stumbled across the double doors. They opened revealing me a more vast and an enlightened room. The room was filled with so much more. The kitchen was by my right, the stereo, for what I could say was to the left, it wasn't much but whatever. In front of me was large window giving me a clear view of the city yonder. My eyes on my Omnitrix to see where I actually was geographically.

"Location: Unknown. Do you wish to contact Primus," it said.

I sighed. Just my luck, I was on my own. I walked down the steps, seeming that there was nowhere else to go. I can go Big Chill and fly right through to contact the proper authorities to see where I was or maybe get a map from a nearby store to see where I was. I bet this room has some sort of GPS or something. I don't know. Then when I got closer to the room, I saw a cloaked figure just staring out in the window. It was funny that I didn't see this character sooner. The figure sat down on the couch carrying some sort of book. I don't know what it was, it could be Charmcaster for what I know. My hand was on the faceplate of my Omnitrix. I already knew what form that would be appropriate for this kind of situation here. I advanced forward, carefully tightening my grasp on the watch. Then...

"How are you feeling?" I heard a voice. The figure got up from the couch, revealed himself...or herself. This was not Charmcaster, in fact I don't know who this person was. This person was entirely new. I couldn't let my guard that easy, no matter who it was. This girl, like I said was different was an inch shorter than me. She wore a blue cloak, had short, blue hair and eyes, and wore a black leotard, which barely hid her curvaceous body, "You were out for days so I made sure that you were safe."

"Who are you?" I asked, "How long was I out?" she walked passed me towards the kitchen.

"I'm Raven and you've been out for days," she said, "Sorry if you had to scour around the tower, I haven't anticipated that you would wake up sooner. She grabbed an apple from the refrigerator.

"I see," I said, "Are you hungry, because to be honest I'm not that much of a cook as Cyborg was."

"No, I'm good," I said, "But I need to get going."

"If you're looking for your ship, it's all busted up," she said, "I'm afraid you're stuck here."

"Just my luck," I said.

"However, I can work up a spell that can send you home. It may take days, but it would work. I tried it on Kilowaug and it worked on him. So, I think it would work on you. I don't know how, but it should."

"You're a sorceress?" I asked.

Raven nodded, "Of course I am, and I can tell that you're not from around here. Are you?" she asked.

"No," I said, "Where I come from, aliens are plentiful."

"Funny, just like this place," she said, "Are you sure you're not hungry? You were out for days and all I have is some fruit. I can take you to get some pizza or something."

Hearing my stomach growl a little bit sort of gave her a hint. I was out for days and I do need the energy. I sighed, "Sure, I do feel for some pizza."

"Alright, oh and sorry I forgot to ask you your name," she said.

"That's okay," I said, "I'm Ben Tennyson."

 **AN: HI THERE PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET. THIS IS MR. RALEIGH D GIVING YOU A NEW STORY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS FIC AS MUCH AS I HAVE, PLEASE ALWAYS LEAVE REVIEWS, THEY ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M GONNA TRY TO GO FOR A 3RD PERSON POV. I THINK, BUT I'M STILL DECIDING THAT. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, I BID YOU ALL AN ADIEU AND...**

 **PEACE! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

The day was brighter than I anticipated being. It felt like that I should get an umbrella to shield my face from the sun's strong rays. Boy do I feel like a vampire. It was awfully nice of Raven for taking me to get some pizza after days of recuperating in that room. During our walk there we were very quiet towards each other, each of us were keeping our distance from each other. I would because I barely knew her, but yet showing me such kindness. I didn't want to be like Kevin but, this amount of kindness seemed rather suspicious. My arm swung near towards my Omnitrix just in case she tried anything funny. She could be a very powerful foe if pushed. So I had to watch my back.

We sat across each other at the Pizza Place and ordered a cheese pizza. As we waited we both looked on our separate ways. Now, I know what you all were wondering, "Isn't this the best time to get to know each other?" Apparently so, but I don't want to take my chances. I have no idea who I'm dealing with and at any time she could use my personal info against me...and I think that's what she thinks. I think. I don't know. Maybe I should start up a conversation; besides, the whole process of making a perfectly baked pizza was very tedious work. So it would take a minute before our pizza is ready. However, before I could initially do that, I had to double check my aliens to ensure all of them were saved inside the software, which surprisingly, they are...most of them anyway.

"Are you trying to see what time it was or are you playing games on it?" Raven asked.

"Recallibrating," It was easy to disguise my identity of the usage of the Omnitrix because people would simply dismiss it as an ordinary watch.

"Okay, do you live around here or anything?" she asked.

"Um...not exactly," I said, "I live in Bellwood...it's a place way too far from here."

"Ahh," she said.

"I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me," I said, "It was very heroic of you."

Raven smiled, "Thank you, it's my pleasure, Ben. Ben, that is your name isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded; however suddenly something came up. I looked back at the tower majestically sitting out yonder on the island off the city's coast and I noticed, just now actually, on the tower's size. If the tower was so big, where was the rest? The tower looked more of a base of operations. An offshoot of the Pentagon mind you. It was strange to think about at the time, but I think it was no big deal. I think that it's just strange for a person like her to occupy a building as massive and as secure as this one.

"I see that you are interested in the tower right?" she asked. I turned around, my throat cleared up and nodded, damn saliva.

"Yeah it looks majestic from all the way over here," I said.

"It does, doesn't it," from the hint of her voice, there was something off. A change in pace of her tone, to a degree, was noticible. She sounded nostalgic for a second there, mind putting that on note for me.

"Yeah," I said, "Say, you're okay?"

Raven's eyes bulged and quickly faced me, "Oh yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

Finally, our pizza has arrived. Hot and steamy crust radiating my nose with its pleasant bakery smell, the cheese looked creamy and hot, sticking together like a yellow and orange spiderweb. I just couldn't wait to dig inside. Oh boy, i could feel the warm toast sizzling in my hand. Raven saw the reaction from the pizza. And honestly, I didn't care. The only time I saw her smile was when there was no pizza in front of my face. Now, there's pizza in front of my face. My mouth upon contact felt more like a drug. I slowly tore off the piece from God's magnificent creation slipped it in my mouth. The taste was...was...heavenly.

Raven snickered but I didn't care. All I could care for was the cheese oozing off my lips. Mmm cheese.

"You're funny," Raven said.

"What? What I do?" I asked, my mind snapped back to reality only to see a smiling Raven sitting across from me. Man that was embarrassing.

"N-Nothing," she giggled. Great, now she thinks that I'm some sort of freak. That's great. Before i could wallow in my own self pity, something odd happened. I heard screams of horror behind me. Just right down the street. People were running form a bank...oh boy. Not this. Anything but this.

It did.

It happened.

BANG! A black cloud engulfed the big, gaping hole I suspect the explosion made. And when the smoke cleared stood 5 teenagers...well 4 teenagers and one child. One guy wore some goofy red jump suit with a division sign on the middle, another man was hulking built, wearing a sleeveless black shirt enwrapped with a belt and lace forming an H around his torso, some little kid in a jet pack, and some young lady with pink hair, had a very skinny stature to her, very pale...paler than Raven perhaps, and had that smile so vicious that it would make Vilgax frown.

I slowly got up, my had covered the faceplate, thinking of an alien that could defeat these guys. Raven got up before me and said, "Ben, stay there and don't move!" Raven ordered as she PREPARED TO JUMP OFF A BUILDING! Okay there's a fine line between people who are depressed and fun-asses. I don't know which category to place her...at first by the way, once she jumped off the building, I was ready to leap forward to catch her, only for me to see that she levitated down on a black platform of some kind.

Was she an alien? Was she like Gwen? Raven didn't look like the girls I knew who could take on people like them...especially Manny McBuff here. I just got to do something. I just couldn't stand while someone gets hurt. It's time to go hero.

 **A/N: Hi there! Another day another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And until we meet again, I like to thank everyone for reading ng the first chapter, giving me the ability to jump start the story! Until we meet again, this is Mr. Raleigh D signing out!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

What the hell the H.I.V.E doing here? Probably just to bug me I think. Whatever it was they are doing a damn good job getting on my nerves. It's like once a week these guys that they have to start trouble. Why couldn't they just move on with their lives? I guess it was because of the inactivity from my former teammates. Ever since he showed up, I was just alone. Alone in the tower. So I guess this couldn't be a total waste, I mean it does bring a bit of nostalgia from my previous life. Let's just get this over with, I guess.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Raven from the X-Titans!" Gizmo said.

"You're looking shorter than usual," I said in my stance, "Now I'm going to give you this one chance to step aside and give yourselves up."

"You know that's not going to happen right?" Jinx said, her fists coated in light violate energy, "Besides what makes you think that you can beat us?"

"There's only 5 of us and only one of you," Mammoth giggled.

"Make that 10!" Billy Numerous duplicated himself and gave off a rather annoying laugh.

"Looks like you're outmatched!" Gizmo said, "And outlived...H.I.V.E squash her like a bug!" Gizmo ordered.

"My pleasure," Mammoth said.

I got on my ground ready for the inevitble. I took my stance and powered up...

"Azarath Metrion..."

"RATH!" After that sudden burst of green light from behind, a giant, humanoid tiger jumped in front of me and landed a devistating punch straight to Mammoth's jaw forcing him to fly back to the bank, cutting through the building like a knife slicing through a melted stick of butter. The tiger kept running, never minding the HIVE. Jinx fired up her pink blasts at the creature with little affect. With one lamp snatched from the post, this Rath jumped over it, grabbed it with his left foot, though broke it in two, swapped Jinx right up against the neck straight to a window of another building. Mammoth came charging with immense force, but Rath jumped over him and kicked him from behind.

"Lem'me tell ya something Manny McFatty!" he taunted, "No one's beatin' up on nobody!"

I stood with a frozen look on my face wondering on what transpired. I flew down to confront the H.I.V.E. I was about to restrain them until this creature came out of nowhere. He managed to hold his own against Mammoth so easily! He couldn't even put a finger on him! Gizmo tried shooting him with his rockets but that proved to be ineffective against this raging beast, a badge perhaps? Something of a group that this tiger belonged too? It was a thought I confirmed at first. I worked up a small smile and a slight confusion in the mixed. I was snapped back to reality thanks to Jinx's attacks which I managed to move out of the way.

"You think this is funny?" Jinx asked enraged.

"Hilarious," I said in my stance. Jinx threw a ton of materials at me. I barely dodged through most of them Though i had to end this quickly.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" I chanted, black energy engulfed an empty bus, I threw it at Jinx, but like as if anyone saw it coming, she ripped it in half with her energy bolts. We clashed and fought each other for nearly a half-hour. Jinx was getting tired and worn out but tenacious on taking me down. It wouldln't be before long when Mammoth was thrown across the sky from the bank to the Pizza place. Once this Rath person came out Billy Numerous started to crowd all over him.

"Rath!" I yelled not seeing the oncoming attack from Jinx. A water pipe wrapped around me before slamming me down to the ground. I tried getting up but couldn't.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but whatever it is, it's not..." suddenly without warning, Jix was shot in the back thanks to a red stingray calling itself, "Jetray!"

Jinx was down as well as everyone else. I struggled to break myself free, unaware on who or what this thing is, where it came from, and most importantly, why it saved me. Jetray shot green beams at the pipes cutting it in two. He offered me a hand, "Are you okay, Raven?" Jetray asked. I got up, stepped back and got on my guard.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

"You told me back at the tower," Jetray said pressing the badge on his chest, blinding me in a bright green flash before...before...oh my god. Ben was that...that _thing?_ How was that possible? He just took down several members in one blow. What was he?

...

After I transformed back to my original form, Raven from what I could sense was at her stupor. Maybe i should have told her about my watch rather than later. She told me that she was a sorceress, so when she activated her powers it didn't shock me as much because my cousin was like that. Maybe I should tell her.

"Yeah, sorry for the late introduction of my abilities," I said.

Raven shot a glare.

"I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" I asked.

 **A/N: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

We had to get away from the site as quickly as possible, it was a good thing that Raven teleported us hundreds of feet away from the battle zone and straight to the park. As the local authorities took care of our adversaries, we were at the park just taking a breather watching the people play around in the park with little care in the world. However, that didn't stop her from asking me on how I was able to transform. I think that she was still a little upset that I didn't tell her certain things about me...or something. The girl can be so hard to read at times.

"So, you can transform just by using your watch?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," I said, "It's called the Omnitrix, I got it when I was ten years old back when I was at summer vacation with my grandpa and cousin Gwen," I said. Raven took a lengthened glance at my watch as if studying it.

"I thought that you could shapeshift naturally. I mean, don't get it twisted, I'm not shocked that you can transform. There's a lot I know who can do that - especially BeastBoy," she said.

"There's another shapeshifter?" I asked in excitement before I regained my composure, "Oh sorry, normally."

Raven giggled, "No, it's okay," she said, "Yeah, his name was BeastBoy and unlike you he can transform into any animal on the planet."

"Oh really? That's cool," I said, "When can I meet him?"

Raven strangely seemed forlorn. I don't know why, "Raven?" She seemed quiet for a second there until I cleared my throat, "Raven?"

"What?"

"Oh there you are," I said, "Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

Raven nodded, "No, not at all, Ben."

"Are you sure? You seemed frozen for a minute there. Are you sure you're okay? Was it something I said?" I asked out of concern.

Raven nodded, "Nothing you said was ill, Ben. I was...just struck by a flash of a rushing thought. That's all," she said.

"Well okay," I said, "Anyway, if you are feeling down, would you care to talk to me about it or..."

"Nah I'll just go see a therapist," Raven said.

"A therapist? Wait there is something wrong is it?" I asked.

Raven giggled, "Gee, well I told you briefly on who I am and you told me nothing. How would I know that you'll listen?"

"Because i have great ears?" I said.

Raven giggled once more.

"You know I'm a great listener," I said, "Besides, I owe you for saving my life back there."

"You owe me nothing," Raven said, "But I appreciate the offer, but I'm well capable on confronting my own demons."

"Aw, come on," I begged, yeah I sounded pretty pathetic, "It can be really interesting to get to know you a bit better."

Raven smiled, "Alright, but in exchange you got to tell me about you," Raven said.

"Deal," I said. We continued to walk along the park never minding the police dragging along the roads afar to take the prisoners away. It was becoming the early start of the afternoon. She and I sat on the bench just talking with one another. I learned a great deal from her, well from her life. It was not as distant as I thought it was. Like me, she's also a superhero. Like I couldn't tell from the start when she showed off her powers defending the city against a group of thugs she so named as this H.I.V.E Five or something. She once told me that she belonged to a group called the Teen Titans, a group of teenagers with special powers protecting the city from evil doers, much like me...except that I don't have a building as big as The Sears' Tower only shaped as a T.

I twirled the nob on my watch to contact my family once more, this time with her knowing, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to contact my friends and family but I can't get a reading," I said, "It's like the watch had been disconnected from all communication or something," I sighed with frustration, "This piece of crap."

"I think I can help with that," Raven said.

I looked up at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "You said you needed to contact someone where you are, right?"

I nodded.

"I may have the spell that can assist me on that, and maybe it can tell me where you're from," she said.

"You think you can do that?"

She nodded before I wrapped my arms around her, "Thanks! I owe you one."

"You can start by not hugging me?" Raven said.

My face reddened with embarrassment, "Oh sorry. Just got carried away there.

Raven smiled, "We all do sometimes. Come," she said getting up. I followed suit.

Once the sun dimmed in the twilight, we were already back at the tower getting our things together. Despite the welcoming day, I still felt that something was missing. Something I lost.

I walked Raven back to her room, to which had her name on the front. I guess it was to let everyone know that it was her room and no one else's. Make sense. The hydrolic doors slid open revealing a very dark room filled with gothic art and magical propertities here and there. The bed was surprisingly huge, queen sized I believe. If there was light in the room, my eyes would have been drowned in blue and black paint.

The room was relatively huge compared to any bedroom besides my parents room of course.

"Take a seat on the bed while I get things straight," she said.

I nodded and did what I was told; the bed was surprisingly comfortable, it was like you are laying on layers of soft, cold marshmallows. The mattress was cool and smelled like violates and candlewood insents. However, the room, despite the aroma was very cold. Very cold indeed.

I looked on the floor and saw Raven pouring some white powder into the shape of a circle. Several candles were lit and placed accordingly. On the center was a mound of white powers burning in a purple flame.

What was she?

Raven walked forward towards me and snipped a lock of my hair using her powers. I walked to the, whatever it was, and saw smoke taking on the forms of my loved ones, eventually, they began to materialize and then a ring began to engulf it before it transformed into some sort of mirror.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she chanted as the mirror exploded in black energy...however something happened. The mirror exploded right in front of her face.

She flew over to me and I caught her before she hit the bed.

"What happened?" I asked.

Raven groaned, "I don't know," she began, "The first time I used this spell successfully was when I had to send Kilowaug home. That was a success, but with you for some reason it won't let me."

"Could you try again?" I asked.

"I don't know if I could, Ben. I'm sorry," she said.

I sighed, "It's okay. It's always next time."

"Is there something I can do?" she asked.

I nodded. "No it's okay," I said, "I don't want you to miss your sleep because of my needs," I said, "Get yourself some sleep, I'll be okay," I said.

Raven nodded, "Alright, Ben," she said.

 **A/N: Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS AND BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Back in the Operation Room, I stood right in the front of the window looking at the city twinkling in star's night, watching the lights flicker in brighten in the distance would always bring that wonder from me when I was kid, however sadly it does not displace my hunger of my wanting of getting home...wherever I was. I looked throughout the room to see if they had some sort of phone I could use, apparently there was none here. Dammit.

I was on the couch fiddling around my watch, bored ridges still trying to contact my loved ones. They probably be scared half to death not knowing where I was, and I's the same about them. You might as well be asking, Raven could have redone the spell for you could have contact with your family, tell them where you were and all. Maybe I should have have her done it again. Stupid! Well, maybe it's always tomorrow if she has the energy for it or if she bothered to. I don't know. Today's been a weird day hopefully things turned out as well as planned.

The only thing that could keep me from breaking down was me replaying the old videos I took from my Omnitrix from the day Kevin, Gwen, and I were at the lake having fun and all. It had been a month after finding grandpa. Turns out the bloke had been in the Null Void for months training new recruits for the Plumbers against our now newly formed allies, The Hybreed. It was amazing, wished that I could turn back the clock to those innocent days.

There were a lot of possible theories playing in my head on a loop. One moment I was flying from Diamondhead's home planet and then all of a sudden I crashed here. I don't remember everything else after that only that I found myself in some master bedroom at the other side of the tower. I looked down at the window and saw that the ship I once flew in, The Rustbucket III was all but obliterated. It was sticking on the coast like a gum on a shoe facing the front face of the tower looking upwards at me. The ship from where I was standing was snapped in two, bending in odd positions. Parts of the aircraft looked like it was on fire. Black scars permanently scarred the plane. I could have died that night but I didn't.

Raven saved me and I am the most dedicated to her for that, and I think that I kind of returned the favor by me saving her against those H.I.V.E Five gangsters or whatever else they called themselves. But here was what was odd to me, why would she house me here? Why save me at all? Anyone would have left it be and left a man to be swallowed up by the fire, but she didn't and for that I am truly grateful.

However in this tower, it's almost entirely empty. When I woke up in some person's bedroom, all I heard were the echoes of my footsteps. Nothing more. No laughter, no chatter, just an empty space of concrete and steel. It was as if you drop a marble in a pail. All this huge space surrounded by walls. I was that marble. The only person I met in this tower was Raven. No one else. I don't think anyone, not even the Grinch could bare this much silence in this empty, hollow shell of concrete metal. How Raven was not yet driven to the point of insanity was beyond comprehension. It was getting late, I might as well be getting some shut eye for the morn. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, not saying that this day was horrible, it definitely wasn't...it's just that...I don't know. It's complicated.

Instead of sleeping back in that bedroom, since I only had 2% knowledge of the whole tower, I decided to sleep on the couch facing the gleaming lights yonder. As beautiful as the view was it didn't fill the void I felt...the void of homelessness.

...

I woke up the next morning found in a thick, brown blanket covering around me, my head on a nice comfortable pillow; not only that but a nicely prepared breakfast sat across from me. It was a simple meal: a bowl of cereal, milk and a glass of orange juice. It wasn't much else after that. Did Raven did this for me? How and why if that was the...wait the tower was so big that I could hear my voice bounce off the walls like some hyperactive dodge ball voided of any human footprint except one. Raven.

She was the only person who could have done this, the only person in the whole tower but yet I haven't given anything in return as of yet. Gotta go to town and get her something to repay for all she has done for me yesterday.

...

The bathroom was not far from the Operation Room. I have to say, the bathroom looked very much high tech and sophisticated like those updated malls in the west coast. It looked more like those you would find in a five star hotel, or in a college/university. The shower was stationed right by the toilet, just to the left of the window. Well, that's something. Other than that it was just a regular bathroom but with high tech gadgetry and stuff.

After I groomed myself to perfection, I turned to my Omnitrix. As a force of habit, I looked both ways before i turned the notch.

"Okay," I switched to Ghostfreak, "Here goes nothing."

I slammed my hand down on the dial before I noticed that I was enveloped in a bright green flash. After the light died down, shouted...

"GHOSTFREAK!" out of habit, "Now to make a quick stop at Raven's. Hopefully she's still asleep," I said floating away out of the bathroom's vicinity.

...

Raven's room was dark and eerie like it always been. Little light breached into this cave of hers, no offense. I went through the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. I have seen what she could do and I really don't want to set her off. Unlike Gwen, I don't know if i could handle if Raven gets pissed. She might do unspeakable things to me. Things that were too disturbing to think of.

Once I got close enough, I finally got a glimpse of her face...her face not covered in that hood of hers. She was rather beautiful sleeping soundly on her bed. Without the cloak I could get a good glimpse of her body. Her tight, black leotard barely hid her fantastic curves. She was rather beautiful I won't lie. I brushed my hand on her blue hair, my eyes not leaving her sight, glued to her beauty. Why was she here all alone? Was this tower like her prison...or was it something more than that?

After that, I transformed back into my regular self away from the door thank god and made my way to the second hall. I think this was the way to the elevator leading to the lobby wasn't it? I thought it was. There was no directory so there was no telling where. I think I might would have to try on luck and see if I would find it. I can try and transform into Brainstorm, there was no one around.

I think that could be an option. Before I had the chance on activating my Omnitrix I stumbled across a room to my left. Like Raven's bedroom door, this one has a name in all caps as well reading, "Beastboy".

Wait..other people live here too? Was this some sort of hotel or something or some vacancy? Questions for later. If other people live here then where are they? This makes no sense!

"Beastboy," I read. And unlike Raven's door, this door was barred shut. I tried opening it but it won't budge.

"No problem," I said, "I'll just go Big Chill and fly through it." That was what I was about to do until I heard screaming.

"SLADE!" I heard.

 **A/N: Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

I phased through the wall seeing a frightened Raven clutching her sheets close to her chest lost and afraid. Fear was what I sensed from her. She looked around her surroundings and all she could see was the black void of silence and loneliness. This was a huge tower populated by one person. I would be in her shoes if I was in that situation. There has to be something I can do. At least something. She was so afraid, like a lost girl in a mall looking for her parents, but surrounded by a huge ocean of strangers, drowning in despair.

Before she could ever lay down to sleep, her head stopped midway at her soft, white pillow. Raising her head back up slowly.

"Hello?" she said looking around.

I turned back and phased back through the wall. It wouldn't be 'til a matter of time when the Omnitrix started to engulf me once again through a thick layer of green light. It's hardly noticeable that I've transformed back - hence that I have looked at my hands once more and again. I looked at Raven's door again and noticed a slight change in pitch. Though faint, it sounds as if she has lied herself back down. I just hope that she is okay.

...

Back in the main room of the tower, I stood and stared at the city in front of me shining in the night. Contemplating on tonight's events I couldn't help but wonder about that fellow's name Raven shouted.

"SLADE!"

Slade. Who was he? Who is he? Was he from her past life? A distant nightmare that somehow leaked? I don't know. I just wished that Gwen was here, she would know what to do.

...

When I awoke that next morning, I wasn't in the living room but was...was in Raven's room - but with no Raven in sight. I looked around and saw insence lit, candles burning all around me, I didn't know what was going on. Don't get me wrong the covers were nice and the bed was comfy, but did I sleep walk to her room or was it the other way around? Whatever it was, I can't be in here. I had to get out of her room before she notices.

After making up her bed, I sped walked to the door. However, once I got close, I was already too late. The door opened and saw a rather calm Raven. I was jumping up and down in confusion. Wondering what is she going to do to me now that I am in her room. Is she going to make assumptions that I have been in a place where I shouldn't been or something. I don't know. My arm, by instinct was rising up.

"Okay, let me explain..."

"Explain what?" Raven asked, confused.

"Wait, you're not mad."

"Mad?" Raven giggled a bit, "Why would I be mad?"

"I'm in your room. And from..."

"No, no, it's okay. I brought you here," she let herself in, "I had to sleep in the other room though."

"Wait, you brought me here?" I asked.

Raven nodded, "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not a problem. Not at all," I said.

Raven giggled, "You're too funny," she said, "If you're bored, the Gamestation is right in the Living Room. Look in the top drawer and you will see the console and the games. I already bought you some cereal. You know, in case you get hungry," Raven smiled.

"Thanks...and Gamestation?"

Raven giggled, "Yeah, you know the game where...oh," Raven's smile faded.

"Where what?" I asked noticing Raven's mood change, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said forlornly, "It's nothing, Ben." Raven turned around and gave me a warm smile.

"Alright, are you sure?" I asked.

Raven nodded.

"Alright. If you need anything, I'll be in the Living Room," Ben said.

"Alright." Raven said.

...

I could tell that when Ben left, he still had that thought in his mind that something was wrong. He wasn't wrong, but all's the same, he wasn't right either - I'm not sure if that last phrase was good. Like I'm doing good, but inside I know its a lie. That event that conspired two years ago...I can't have him find out. What would he do if he finds out that I...I don't know. Wait, why am I worried about this? Why am I worried about what he would think of me? I don't know why I'm bothering. Before my thoughts could clear up as much as I want them too, the Titan alarm went off.

I ran to the control panel to see what was wrong. Ben, obviously had no idea what was going on, I got on the computer and searched what was going on. I opened the map file and spotted a red dot was heading its way to Titan's Tower and to see what was coming, worried me. The beacon was coming fast like a stray missile. I pulled up the target's file and discovered...oh my god.

"Who is that?" Ben asked.

"An old friend," Raven said, "Ben, you have to hide now!"

"Wait what?"

"Ben, please." I begged.

It took him a minute to process this, "Um...okay," he ran out of the living room and I was left to stand in front of the computer with my hands tied behind my back.

"Welcome home, Starfire."

 **A/N: Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _ **I know. I know. Two chapters in the same day, but hey, two chapters is better than one am I right? Yep. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you guys did with the previous one, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated.**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

I took a step back preparing for the worse. Starfire blasts her way through the window damaging the computer. The Starfire I knew back then...was gone long ago. Her hair was shorter than it was in the past, her outfit, she showed more skin then back in the day, she showed more of her busty cleavage and well...everything else. Instead of her outfit being pink, it was blood red, spelling the murders she committed no doubt.

I shielded myself from the flying glass exploding from the shear force Starfire inflicted whilst landing...if she could call it that.

"Well, well," Starfire smiled, "The goth girl finally came out of hiding. You like my entrance?"

"What do you want, princess?" I sneared, standing straight.

"Oh ouch," Starfire giggled, "Normally, all I wanted was to pry your head off that coat rack you call a body and haul it to my wall...in a glass vase stuffed with cottons, to keep it from ever rotting; however, it's not what he wants unfortunately."

"So him fucking you isn't enough right?" I asked.

"Ooh, watch that temper Rae," she joked, "You know how that big-bad father of yours gets when you are out of sync of your 'control'. Consider it as my last precaution to you to control yourself," she finished, "And to answer your question, fucking him gives me more pleasure than settling in with short-tempered Dick Grayson who can't keep himself hard enough to become a man. You know what I mean...bitch."

"Robin was your friend..."

"Keyword: was. Thing is, he was too weak! Too frail to ever defeat Slade. He was stronger. Faster. A God. What was he? Just a mere human. It was never meant to be. Like you and Beastboy..."

At that moment, I had enough.

"SHUT UP!" I shot out a powerful blast at Starfire's stupid face! When it struck, Star chuck her head back and brushed it off.

"Ooh, consider that nerve touched!" Starfire laughed.

She and I got to our katas.

...

Starfire flew towards me at lightning speeds. I tried to cast a spell, but didn't had any time for the spell to perform. I was struck in the face several times with her vicious punches, launched into the air like a missile fired from a jet plane. One hit in the jaw, and the other in the chest, both hits felt like freight trains falling on your face faster than a bullet fired from a gun. Blood gushed out from my mouth; Starfire hooked me with her locked in fist and threw me down to the tower, adding the speed with her star bolts. I was pushed all the way down to the tower through the entrance hall. The windows blew out of their panels as Starfire continued to blast me with her bolts like a mad woman.

"I hope you like your greens bitch!" she screamed.

Down below, after she finished, I was badly burned and injured. My body couldn't stop shaking. It hurts, it really did. My body screamed, begging me not to continue. But an innocent is up there...Ben! Ben was up there! And if Starfire finds out about Ben and what he can do...as well as that thing he calls the Omnitrix, god who knows what she'll do. I have to stand up. I have to fight back!

I stood up listening to this bitch ramble, "Azarath Metrion ZENTHOS!" I flew up through the tower. Starfire, charged up with her green-powered fist was about to deliver the first blow; however that was cancelled when I dodged it and shot out several of my energy bolts directly towards her which unfortunately she managed to dodge. She dipped below my attacks and swung me back to the tower where I pieced through several rooms before I crashed through the double doors and smashed my head through the couch to the counter where the computer used to be.

Starfire landed shaking the building around her. I tried to stand up. I spat out blood and my body cried in pain. It pulled me down, but my will to fight was still strong in me. I went in to strike but sadly Starfire pulled me over to her, snapped my arm bone into two, held it, and kicked my stomach forcing me to gush blood out from my lungs. She smacked her left hook at my face forcing me to freefall down to the ground back to the living room.

"Aww look at that, goth bitch lied flat on her ass praying for her life to end faster. Too bad, Daddy Slade wants you alive than dead unfortunately," Starfire scoffed.

"Tell that son of a bitch he can kiss my pale ass, you orange bitch," I spat.

My head was smashed on the floor, "That will cost you another arm." Starfire ignited her fist building up her energy wanting to fire at me more than my arm. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain I would endure until...

"Hey!" My eyes shot open to Ben who stood behind the door, his hands on his watch. Before I took a glance at that, Starfire, thank god was confused on what was going on. It was a good thing too. Had she know about Ben's abilities, what she did to me would be nothing compared to what she would do to him.

"Hi there?" Starfire began with a smart remark.

"You leave her alone!" Ben demanded.

"Um...how about no and you go back to Kindergarten and learn how to fuck-off okay," she said with a smile.

"Ben, run...please," I begged, barely audible.

"There are several battles I fought against. A warlord, dictator, you name it. This won't be hard for me, I can promise you that Raven," Ben said.

Starfire began to giggle and then laugh, "Ben, you must get out of here!" I begged.

"No can do," Ben denied.

"Well, well, looks liek you got another Beast Boy. Cute but stupid," Starfire said.

"Nice compliment, do you have more in that unnatural sized pumpkins glued to your training bra...bitch?" Ben insulted.

This irritated Starfire, "What did you..."

"You heard me," Ben said, "Wanna test it out? Let's see what you got."

"Boy you better be right with God, because where you going..."

"Blah, blah, blah can we fight now? Yes? Okay," Ben slapped his watch down. And out from the green light was a man with black spiky hair, wore an orange Gi, and was buff beyond proportion. And like before, the Omnitrix symbol was placed on the man's chest.

 **A/N: Guess the transformation and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS FOR TEEN TITANS OR BEN 10. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _ **Hey there! Got a new laptop and I am ready to go. Though tomorrow I do have college so yeah. Anyway thank you all for your patients and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ENJOY I COMMAND YOU!**_

 **CHAPTER 8**

"GOKU!" I yelled in my new transformation. Starfire's left brow lit up in confusion.

"How the hell did you?"

"Do you wish to babble or do you want to fight? No? Well I go first!"

"How rude!" Starfire yelled, "Well boy, I hope you like greens!" Starfire chucked a fatal blast coming at my way. Unbeknownst to her, I dissapeared before the thing even hit me. It was a good thing, Kevin pushed me to practice on this one. He did say that this transformation would be useful. And you know what, it was.

I appeared from behind her and drop kicked her from the top of her head; she violently hurdled towards the tower and bounced off to the screen where the computer used to be. I pushed her out and gave her a barrage of punches. blood splattered all over me, but I didn't car.e I ended it with a swift kick...or was until Starfire grabbed my foot and swung me around blasting me with tons of energy bolts. I was about to dodge the attacks, but they came in too fast.

I took every blast, and just when I thought she stopped. There she was behind me hooking her fist against my face pushing out teeth from my gums. I tried to defend myself but no use. I managed to block some of her attacks but to no avail.

"Looks like this form of yours is useless!" Starfire struck me in the face hard enough to push me through the tower to the ground. Now I am beginning to think why this form was difficult to use. Gwen said that this form was not ready for me to utilize because in her own words, "Goku was too unstable". But against Starfire, I feel that this maybe my only chance.

I then began to remember this other Saiyon telling me about this one move I don't know. I don't remember. I could barely move my muscles, I managed to get up a little bit to face her, but damn the pain was sharp! I got up and faced the orange chick.

I faced her and gave her a deathly glare, staring her down. It was funny though that after all of that punishment, the pain just went away, "Goddamn, you're a tough nut aren't ya boy?" Starfire gloated, "Maybe you maybe useful for Slade after all."

"I don't know who this Slade is, but if it's an invitation for me to surrender, then your head is damn twisted lady!" I yelled.

This angered Starfire, "Wretched boy! I offer you a way for you to live and still you chose to die," she smiled, "Oh well, the less heroes the better!" she blasted a concentrated blast of energy directly towards my wake. I simply slapped the blast away as I flew my way towards her. Taking advantage of her stunned look I locked her in in my fury of punches before I finally drop kicked her down to the ground.

Angry she flew off towards me again only for her to fly through me. I struck from behind we were fighting like it was our last. I was giving it my all. I was surprised that she was able to keep up...but barely.

...

This fight was unreal. No one, not even Supergirl was able to fight her in the same speed or strength as Starfire. No one, but for some reason, Ben was different. Has he always used that form of his? Was that his trump card?

I felt useless hiding in this tower, and knowing Starfire, eventually Ben's going to slip up. It's just a matter of when.

...

I was smacked inside the tower. I was locked into her punches taking blow by blow until she smashed her feet against my face. "That's it! I'm done playing these games! Boy, your time is up!"

I lied there on the ground trying to get up. Raven came from behind and helped me up.

"I hope you can fly as fast as you are of talking because this will be the last thing you will see!" Starfire was powering up. She rose her hands up charging up her energy.

I need to end this and fast.

 **A/N: Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 _Hello guys of the Internet, this is Mr. Raleigh D giving you a new chapter for the story, "Titans: A New Home". I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thank you. :)_

 **9**

* * *

I clenched my hands together I thrusted back. I had to this this one way or another, and this option was inevitable to refute. Starfire built up her energy to finish me off, I have been doing the same while all awhile draining the power from my Omnitrix.

"KAME...!" I chanted.

"No human have defeated me in battle before...not Batman! Not Anyone!" she shouted.

"HAAAMMMEEEE...!"

"And I won't be beaten by some boy! Eat this!" Starfire fired a powerful green blast at me.

"HAAAA!" I shot a concentrated beam of energy straight towards her blast. It smacked through her beam like a bullet through melted butter. Terrified, Starfire tried to combat this attack but failed. The Kamehameha Wave had blasts her off from radar.

I was immediately enveloped in emerald green light and when the light faded away, I appeared once again human collapsing to my knees from exhaustion.

...

I woke up again in Raven's room, this time with her by me. I jumped up from her bed as if I woke up from a nightmare. Maybe it was all a nightmare. Or something I wasn't sure. Then the pain my back reminded me that maybe it wasn't just a nightmare.

"Careful, you don't want to stretch your wounds too hard tough guy," Raven said uncharacteristically flirty.

"What happened just now?" I asked.

"You passed out," Raven said passing over a steaming rag wiping the back of my neck with it, "I took you in and I fixed up the tower."

"Wait...what? How...?"

"Magic powers," Raven corrected me with a giggle.

"Oh, never mind," I said, "Wait, who was that? And what does she want with you?" I finally asked.

Raven froze and took deep breaths. From that reaction I could tell obviosuly that this bothered her, but I need to know what's going on. I can't have someone like her be in danger from some mystery dude named Slade, whoever he is. I need answers.

"Raven? Is...?"

"That person you saw," she began, "That was Starfire, a former teammate and a valued friend. There's more of them out there."

"Out where?" I asked, "And who is Slade? What happened to your friends? How did this...?"

"There are things better yet unsaid," Raven said to me, "Besides, I like to forget this day. Besides, are you hungry?" Raven asked with a small smile. From what I could grasp, Raven had been through a lot and I don't want to have some sort of contentious debate on what happened. Things would happen in their own time, that is what my grandpa would say if he was here.

...

After lunch I sat on top of the tower contemplating a few things: I fell from another dimension, rescued by a magician woman, attacked by a space whore, and nursed by magic - or was it herbs. I don't know. Something didn't sit well with me well, and I tend to find out what it is no matter how much it hurts, but Raven...she has been hurt so much, I don't know what to do. Should I just let her suffer through all this pain or just have her be safe and depending on the situation have her tell me through her own merits rather than enhanced interrogation.

This is something that has been bothering me for quite some time and I don't know where to start.

I heard footsteps coming from afar. I turned around and I saw her holding an old book, the same old book she used to try to help me get me home.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Contemplating about a few things," I said.

"About what?"

"Things."

"Things?"

"Yep."

"So what made things so intriguing that would have you be so quiet?"

"I dunno."

We laughed after that because neither one of us had no idea where this conversation was going to go but down in the toilet somewhere. Raven giggled.

"I was wondering whether if you would like to you know..."

"You know what?"

"See a movie I guess?" Raven said in an uncertain tone.

* * *

A/N: _ **looks like Rae Rae may have some feels, what do you think, do you guys like where the story is going to go or do you think it should go to that action-packed melee? Hello there, my name is Mr. Raleigh D as you all know me lol and College is hell. Tuition is high as crap and everything and I have to work three times as hard in order for me to create the things I love. Plus...everyone has apple arms. :P. Anyway, today I want to present to you that I have made a . "What? A ? Blasphemy! This is crap! He's a sellout! Let's Burn his House down and sell it to the people who likes to kiss puppies...like me! YAYY! Sorry too much sugar. Anyway, I know I said I am back but really I am, just things had been a set back for quite some time.**_

 _ **I am going to go back and write Carrie and Ben 10 since people love those stories and go right back to Lost in the Uncharted Lands Volume II. In my , you get to pledge to be in my story, have your original character cameo in it, or...here's the best part...have a FANCOMIC of the stories you love! Whatever story it is, name it and I will write the script for it and put it on my deviantart with your name in the credits saying that you contributed to make the comic possible.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my story and more chapters come out Tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and the next day. I am going back to the old system where I upload daily.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed my chapter and I will see you next time! :)**_


End file.
